


Rainbow Boy

by DarkSaori



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Sexy, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Eu era um garoto triste. A minha vida estava completamente cinza e eu já não sabia mais o que fazer para me reerguer. E então, você entrou nela, Steve.





	Rainbow Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, meus amores, tudo bem? Finalmente vim com um material novo, bem fresquinho para vocês. Espero que gostem e se divirtam e que me desculpem qualquer erro que possa vir a ter, revisei apenas uma vez. Estou com muitas ideias e quanto mais rápido escrever e postar, melhor.  
> Essa fanfic é uma pré-comemoração ao aniversário do maravilhoso e lindo Bucky Barnes, que completou 102 lindos anos no dia 10 de março. A fanfic sobre o aniversário dele mesmo ainda está em processo de criação e espero logo poder trazê-la a vocês. 
> 
> Beijocas e uma ótima leitura, que Stucky continue brilhando e nos deixando ainda mais apaixonadxs!
> 
> \- Saori

Eu era um garoto triste. A minha vida estava completamente cinza e eu já não sabia mais o que fazer para me reerguer. Desempregado, para baixo e de coração partido, eu não via perspectiva em nada. Amei alguém que jamais gostou de mim, somente se aproveitou e na primeira oportunidade me jogou fora.  
Me perdi em noites de birita e sexo desenfreado, carente de amor e atenção, usado e abusado de todas as formas. Era gostoso, não podia negar, mas depois do gozo vinha o arrependimento e a solidão. Passei incontáveis dias chorando, agarrado ao travesseiro, pensando que realmente não havia solução para mim, mesmo que eu tentasse muito.  
Estava tão desolado e sem esperanças, que quase não percebi a vida me devolvendo o amor que tanto pedi. Você entrou na minha vida, Steve. Sempre fomos amigos, mas eu havia me isolado e então paramos de nos falar, mas quando te encontrei no Starbucks aquele dia, tudo fez sentido. Você devolveu toda a minha vivacidade apenas com um sorriso caloroso, me cumprimentando e me fazendo acreditar que eu tinha valor para alguém, que eu era querido e possivelmente amado de alguma forma.  
Conversamos sobre tantas coisas, você era ainda mais incrível do que eu me lembrava. Compartilhávamos sentimentos parecidos em relação à vida e então, me encontrei rapidamente mergulhado em sua essência, algo tão lindo e raro que me fez querê-lo para mim. Nunca pensei em nós como um casal, parecíamos opostos demais para isso, mas perceber que era justamente o contrário me fez muito feliz e ainda mais ansioso, pois eu o queria com toda a força do meu ser.  
Eu te apelidei de Garoto Arco-Íris, pois você encheu a minha alma de cores, me fez a sua tela de pintura salpicada de tinta e eu nem sabia se você gostava de artes como aquela. Você me curou do vício do álcool, você me curou do costume de ser machucado, de deixar que me fizessem sangrar. Você entendeu que eu precisava de um amigo, de um amor, de um colo e alguém para me cuidar e eu entendi que você precisava de tudo isso, porém em dobro.  
Mesmo sendo forte e corajoso, era frágil como uma flor. Delicado e suave como o perfume originário da mesma. O olhando à primeira vista não pude identificar de imediato, mas de perto senti toda a sua mágoa e medo, e quis mais do que tudo tirá-los de você. Não sei, Steve, mas quem te feriu não tinha ideia da pessoa que perdeu e provavelmente nunca terá, eu jamais deixarei que ela se aproxime novamente.  
Em alguns raros e silenciosos momentos, me dava conta de que eu precisava de alguém assim como alguém precisava de mim. E esse alguém era você. Tão claro quanto a manhã que nascia todos os dias, tão simples quanto o respirar do corpo. Eu te amei quando menos percebi, com as pequenas coisas, os gestos mais lindos, os toques mais gentis. E então eu entendi que não precisava ter passado por tamanha tempestade, mas ela sem dúvida me levou até você. Eu compreendi que não precisava mendigar amor e atenção, até mesmo o sexo – que virou amor –, que tudo vinha conforme o merecimento e a sinceridade dos meus sentimentos.  
Céus, Steve, você me transformou em um novo homem, um homem de verdade. Em um ser de tamanha humanidade, impossível de mensurar. E mesmo que tente me corrigir, jamais deixarei de dizer que você me fez sentir tudo o que ninguém jamais ousou, que abriu o meu peito sem pedir licença e cuidou do meu coração como o seu bem mais precioso. Me deu uma nova chance de viver, de gostar da ideia de estar vivo. E curou o meu coração em frangalhos, remendando cada ferida com um cuidado sem igual, o restaurando.  
Em pouco tempo e com a sua ajuda, consegui um emprego digno e logo moramos juntos, selando o nosso compromisso com tamanha seriedade que fiquei surpreso, não sabia que você aceitaria. Estarmos na mesma sintonia ainda me deixava incrivelmente bobo e encantado por você.  
Você sempre foi e sempre será a minha joia mais preciosa, meu Garoto Arco-Íris, e eu espero continuar te dando tanto orgulho quando já dou. Você me dá muito orgulho, felicidade e uma expectativa enorme do que ainda está por vir e ainda não sei como agradecer. Você me deu tudo, me deu a chance de te ter.  
O pobre brinquedinho enfim encontrou um lar, transformando-se em uma pessoa real, realizada e que se respeitava, esquecendo-se pouco a pouco daquele passado sombrio e vergonhoso.  
Steve, eu sempre agradeci cada segundo ao seu lado, mas o dia 10 de março de cada ano, sem dúvidas, era o que eu agradecia ainda mais; você me enchia de presentes e eu os amava, mas nada daquilo poderia alcançar a intensidade do nosso amor. Ver seus olhos azuis era o melhor presente de todos, pois eu estava vivo e podia te tocar, te ter, ser seu, me tornar um só com você, nos fazer queimar juntos.  
Sem medos, sem falhas, sem segredos.  
Apenas eu e o Arco-Íris de mil cores que era você, em sua completa imensidão.  
Eu honestamente amo você, Steve Rogers, e nada no mundo poderá abalar esse sentimento, pois ele está enraizado profundamente em meu coração.


End file.
